Paradoja
by Starrysouls
Summary: La historia siempre se repite a sí misma; los encuentros entre opuestos perfectos también. (Modern AU.)


París, Francia. Siglo XX: 1962.

Y al terminar la última línea, el muchacho cerró el libro y se dedicó a mirar por el ventanal. Las personas cruzaban las calles y caminaban por las aceras apresuradamente, probablemente dirigiéndose a sus puestos de trabajo. Él apenas reparaba en ellas.

_"Jean-Baptiste tiene razón"_, pensó.

Sin duda, su compañero de apartamento acertaba en dos cosas.  
Una; Lés Miserables eran buenos libros.

Dos; es la clase de contenido que ocupa mucho tiempo de pensamiento al lector.

Aquellas dos resoluciones le llevaron a su vez a una tercera que le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño: Ahora le debía a su amigo 10 francos.

Por esto odiaba y amaba a Jean-Baptiste; lo conocía demasiado bien. Buen momento para considerar no apostar con alguien que goza de esa ventaja.

Y pensar que lo había convencido de leer las obras con el argumento más infantil y remanido de la historia humana.

-_¡Hay un personaje que se llama como tú!_  
_-¿Y qué con eso?_  
_-¿No sientes siquiera un poco de curiosidad?_

Que al fin y al cabo, un apellido como Grantaire no era una rareza. Centenares, quizá miles de personas se llamaban así. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, esto había terminado por inclinar la balanza a favor de Jean-Baptiste, y al día siguiente comenzaba a leer las primeras páginas.

_-Si te gusta como sé que así será, me deberás 10 francos._  
_-Sigue soñando._

Consumió aquel primer libro como una chispa a la pólvora.

Cuando echó mano del segundo volumen ya ni recordaba al personaje que lo había movido a leer en un principio, hasta que Hugo lo presentó finalmente en el capítulo de Los Amigos del ABC: El dichoso Grantaire.

Curiosamente y para su diversión, el personaje firmaba con "R". Esto lo hizo sonreír.

Él se llamaba René. René Grantaire.

Sin embargo, hasta allí llegaban las similitudes.

Él había dejado de ser estudiante universitario hacía un par de años… Específicamente, había desertado. Fenómeno común cuando eres forzado por tus padres a una carrera que no quieres. Después de tres años de fracasos y frustración, finalmente decidió que lo más sabio era tirar la toalla. Se fue –casi huyó- de casa de sus padres y comenzó a vivir de ser vocalista y guitarrista en su propia banda junto con un par de amigos más. Uno de estos era Jean-Baptiste, era el que tocaba la batería y su amistad se remontaba a la escuela secundaria. Alquilaron un apartamentucho que parecía más bien un closet y se compartían la renta y demás gastos.

Su banda –Reminiscencia, se llamaba- era lo suficientemente buena para tener un puesto regular en un bar cercano cada noche, además de una que otra presentación aleatoria en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad.

No se quejaba. Podría estar peor.

Metió la mano por dentro de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó algo de efectivo, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Acto seguido se llevó la guitarra al hombro, tomó el libro –casi lo dejaba allí- y salió del café.

Andaba con aire distraído, viendo todo y nada a la vez. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un turista que recorría aquellas calles por primera vez.

Es curioso como un simple libro tiene el poder de hacerte ver todo lo que conoces de forma diferente, incluso tu propia nación.

Aquellas calles por las que andaba todos los días, aquellos edificios de apariencia vieja y desvencijada, los árboles más ancianos…

_"¿Estaban allí?"_

¿Habrían sido testigos silentes de esa época? ¿Habrían presenciado la Revolución, el Terror, la Restauración, la Insurrección?

¿No quedaba ya ningún vestigio de ese pasado? ¿Todo había desaparecido?

Luego dobló una esquina y no supo muy bien lo que pasó.

Un golpe, confusión borrosa y caótica, y en segundos René caía sentado en la acera.

Había chocado con alguien.

La guitarra siguió su caída y el sonido que hizo al impactar el suelo le valió una mueca de dolor, como si hubiese sido él quien sintió verdaderamente el golpe.

-¡Rayos! –Temiendo lo peor, se apresuró a tomarla y abrir el estuche. A todo esto, Rene había olvidado al otro transeúnte, ni siquiera había reparado en la persona.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Está rota?

-No… -Pronunció finalmente después de un rato de revisión minuciosa. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Ven, te ayudo a levantarte.

-Gracias… -Fue finalmente cuando alzó la vista.

Quedó petrificado.

Aquel cabello rubio y ondulado, amplia frente, largas y gruesas cejas, párpados profundos rodeando unos orbes azulísimos… parecía que San Miguel mismo había bajado del Paraíso para tenderle la mano.

No supo si efectivamente se agarró a él o si el muchacho se tomó la tarea de hacerlo levantarse, no se daba cuenta de nada. Aquella imagen, aquel muchacho…

-No me jodas –Finalmente articuló en voz baja.

-Sí, bueno, ya me disculpé. Tampoco es como si hubiese querido chocar a propósito –Dijo el chico con aire contrariado. Ya no miraba a René, su vista estaba fija en el suelo, como si buscara algo- ¿Has visto mi cuaderno de notas? Voló cuando tropezamos…

_"Se ve tanto como…"_

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? –El muchacho chasqueó los dedos delante de su rostro- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-¿Eh? –René pestañeó- ¡El cuarderno! Sí, te ayudo; y no, estoy bien. –Dijo empezando a buscar por el suelo. - ¿Cómo luce?

-Pues… como un cuaderno. Yo que sé.

-Sí, con esa descripción me basta –Replicó René con ironía.

Ya el muchacho de apariencia angelical comenzaba a denotar desolación, cuando René divisó un objeto que contrastaba con el pavimento y era penosamente arrastrado por el sistema de alcantarillado.

-Espera…

El muchacho alzó la vista al tiempo que René se bajaba de la acera y recorría la calle paralelamente a la zanja de aguas residuales.

-¡Creo que lo encontré! –Dijo tomándolo por una esquina y haciendo una mueca –Se mojó un poco pero sobrevivirá, agradece que no está lloviendo –Y dicho esto lo sujetó por el lomo y le dio la vuelta. La portada del cuaderno era nada más ni nada menos que "La libertad guiando al pueblo" de Delacroix. -No me jodas… -Masculló nuevamente. Oficialmente todo se estaba volviendo muy raro.

El muchacho le dio alcance y casi le arrebató el cuaderno con aires de urgencia, lo revisó detalladamente y luego cuando pareció satisfecho, suspiró. René no supo si de alivio o de resignación.

Aprovechó el momento para ver ahora mejor al chico. Sin duda, el parecido era escalofriante, la imagen mental que tenía René y el aspecto del muchacho se sobreponían como plantillas.

Todo confluía en un amasijo de extrañas coincidencias que no podía ignorar: El hecho de que él mismo se llamase Grantaire, ese muchacho con apariencia de mármol vivo, Delacroix…

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? René no lo sabía con exactitud, pero eran pocas, eso era seguro. Y antes de darse cuenta, se oyó a sí mismo preguntar, casi demandar:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Eh?

-Tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico, algo tomado desprevenido por la pregunta, miró primero a René con cierta reserva. Finalmente alargó la mano hacia él con candidez.

-Charles Arouet.

_"Obviamente ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?"_

Se reprendió mentalmente por dejar que su mente vagara muy alto. Aquel era sólo un muchacho común y corriente, que en nada tenía que ver con el dichoso personaje revolucionario de Lés Miserables. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba siendo absurdo. Todas aquellas extrañas coincidencias eran sólo eso; coincidencias. Respondió estrechando su mano.

-René Grantaire. Perdón por lo del cuarderno…

-No fue tu culpa, estaba distraído.

-Igual que yo, así que no puedo evitar sentirme algo responsable –Dijo René algo pensativo- ¿Qué tal un café? Con eso puedo al menos mitigar la culpa.

El muchacho, ahora bien sabido que se llamaba Charles, miraba fijamente a René, como si se debatiera internamente por algo.

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero la verdad es que no acepto invitaciones de extraños.

René asintió.

-Lo entiendo –Dijo con tranquilidad- Y lo aceptaría, de no ser porque las reglas de etiqueta dicen que una vez que te presentas dejas de ser un desconocido, Charles Arouet –Enfatizó su nombre y sonrió de medio lado- Vamos, si quisiera asesinarte no te hubiese invitado a un café, no cometo tales crímenes en lugares públicos.

Aquello terminó por hacer que Charles enarcara una ceja, sin embargo, cedió:

-Bueno… En realidad iba por un latte antes de tropezar contigo.

-Eso, ven.

Curiosamente, el café a donde se dirigía Charles resultaba ser el mismo del que René acababa de salir. Si no hubiese tomado la decisión de salir y en su lugar se hubiese quedado un poco más, igualmente habrían cruzado caminos… claro, no tan literalmente. Charles escogió un lugar junto al ventanal y pidió un latte.

-¿Qué tengo?

-¿Eh?

Una mesera llegó con la orden del rubio, y este después de agradecer y dar un sorbo, señaló:

-Has estado mirándome sin decir nada todo este tiempo. También noté que hacías lo mismo allá afuera. Estoy comenzando a pensar que sí estás planeando asesinarme…

-¡Oh! No, no –Aclaró René, algo avergonzado y ahora terriblemente consciente de sí mismo – Es sólo que… me recuerdas a alguien.

-Por eso querías saber mi nombre –Replicó Charles, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

El castaño asintió.

-Eres como su viva imagen… bueno, si él existiera, claro.

-¿Quién?

-¿Has leído Lés Miserables?

-No; no soy de leer novelas. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada…

Surgió un par más de intentos de entablar conversación sin mucho éxito. Después de todo, no eran más que un par de extraños –a pesar de lo que pudiese decir René- y se conducían con cierta incertidumbre hacia el otro, adornada de más de un silencio incómodo.

-Así que… ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? –Inquirió el castaño. Aquel era el intento de conversación número tres.

-Vengo todos los días.

René lo miró perplejo.

-¡Igual yo! ¿Cómo no te conozco?

Charles se alzó de hombros.

-Tal vez me has visto pero no habías reparado en mí, y viceversa. Suelo tomar un latte antes de ir a mis clases…-Y dicho esto se interrumpió y miró su reloj de muñeca -¡Mis clases! –Dijo bebiéndose el latte sobrante rápidamente –Tengo un examen, gracias por el café, debo irme o no podré entrar –Dijo levantándose con prisa de la mesa.

-Oh, pues suerte. –Se limitó a decir René- ¿Qué estudias?

-Último año de derecho. ¡Un placer! –Y dicho esto salió del café casi corriendo.

-Igualmente –Replicó, sin saber realmente si el muchacho lo había escuchado.

Mientras miraba por el ventanal a Charles trotando y alejándose en la acera, reparó de refilón en el objeto que había quedado sobre la mesa.  
Era su cuaderno de notas, el de la portada de Delacroix.

-Rayos –Musitó tomando el cuaderno y corriendo fuera del café -¡Hey, Charles! ¡Charles! –Dijo agitando el cuaderno de un lado a otro, con el brazo desplegado.

A pesar de la prodigiosa distancia a la que ya se encontraba, el chico volteó y luego de lo que pareció ser una maldición interna regresó corriendo.

-Cualquiera diría que intentas deshacerte de el –Dijo René tendiéndole el cuaderno. En ese momento unas letras garabateadas con rotulador dorado en la parte inferior del cuaderno llamaron su atención. -¿Clae? –Preguntó extrañado mientras el rubio tomaba el cuaderno casi sin aliento.

\- C.L.A.E. Son mis iniciales –Explicó rápidamente el muchacho. -¡Gracias! –Dijo empezando a devolverse.

-… ¿Iniciales? –Murmuró René apenas. Una súbita emoción se apoderó de su pecho. En su estremecimiento vio al chico voltearse rápidamente, al parecer había escuchado su interrogante.

-¡Charles-Louise Arouet Enjolras! –Y agregó asomando una fugaz sonrisa- ¡Ahora sí que no somos desconocidos! –Y retomó camino rápidamente.

Y René no supo más de nada.

Había quedado plantado en el sitio con los ojos como platos. Incluso ya cuando la silueta del muchacho se había perdido en la multitud, sentía que no podía dar un paso. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-Enjolras… -Susurró quedamente.

_"No es posible"_

Pero toda la lógica aplicable naufragaba en el caos de su mente. Lo que había atribuido a simple casualidad e ideas absurdas ahora regresaba más implacable que nunca, sacudiendo toda convicción que hubiese quedado en pie.

Finalmente dio un paso, luego otro, el telón de la realidad poco a poco volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos. Y mientras su estupor se desvanecía, una claridad insólita iluminaba cada rincón de sus pensamientos.

Debía volverlo a ver.

No era necesario afirmárselo a sí mismo en voz alta ni testificar por escrito para que quedara entredicho que al día siguiente René iría al mismo café, esperando volver a encontrar a Charles-Louise Arouet Enjolras allí.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, recogió su guitarra, se la echó al hombro y caminó su habitual sendero a su apartamento. En la esquina de su calle advirtió de soslayo un puesto de venta de periódicos y en enormes letras negras y sensacionalistas, podía leerse en primera plana:

"¡SE CUMPLEN 100 AÑOS DE LES MISERABLES! Se celebrará con una producción teatral".

Allí, pensativo, se tanteó y cayó en cuenta con una sonrisa irónica: Había dejado el libro en el café.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES:

Este one-shot debe su título a las paradojas temporales, término usado en física teórica para referirse a un evento que se repite sobre sí mismo, por consiguiente se "cancela" y no puede existir.  
Ejemplo: Yo regreso 10 años en el tiempo y me encuentro conmigo misma en la escuela= Paradoja temporal.  
Esto se supone que es imposible, Stephen Hawking decía que es por las paradojas temporales que no se puede viajar al pasado.  
Así que, se me ocurrió esta idea rara de "¿Qué pasaría si la historia efectivamente se repitiera cada cierto tiempo?" En este caso: ¿Qué pasaría si la historia de Lés Miserables trascendiera del libro y se repitiera una y otra vez cada 50 años? Imaginen un Grantaire conociendo a un Enjolras en 1912, y luego en 1962, luego en el 2012, etc.

Los lectores perspicaces habrán notado que hice una combinación de pensadores franceses con el nombre de Enjolras.  
Charles-Louise: Nombre de pila de Montesquieu.  
Arouet: Apellido de Voltaire.


End file.
